


SchoolStuck: Studying For Finals (Sorta...)

by themcrlovingunicorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Schoolstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themcrlovingunicorn/pseuds/themcrlovingunicorn





	SchoolStuck: Studying For Finals (Sorta...)

It was nearing the end of the semester and finals were rapidly approaching. Taking advantage of every second she got to study, Feferi decided to take some time after school to go and study at the library. Not taking advantage of time at all and all around just postponing any work to the last minute, Aradia was simply dragged along to the library with her girlfriend. Feferi was currently was on the computer, playing French review games. Aradia was right beside her, eh, she wasn’t studying. She was actually doing anything but studying. She was actually making a paper airplane. Feferi, being a studious scholar, wasn’t really paying much mind to the girl. Her attention was quickly grabbed when Aradia threw the paper airplane.  
“Zooooooooom!” The energetic girl shouted, followed by a wave of hush’s, shh’s, and flat out shut up’s.   
Feferi had the face of clear annoyance. “Can you not be quite for more than five minutes? I came here to actually study and, you know, not fail.” She was whispering yelling to avoid creating another disruption.  
“Babe, you seemed stressed.” She said in a concerning tone, her face then lit up. She got up and hit the power button on Feferi’s computer. “Maaaaybe, we should take a break from all this studying.” She lightly tapped Feferi’s nose. “Boop!” Aradia smiled.  
Aradia, once her mouth was not gaping open due to the shock of losing all her review progress, began to speak. “I’d love that, but I really do have to-“  
“Nuh-uh. No buts. Unless it’s the one I’ll be grabbing later.” She did the double finger guns and a wink.  
Feferi opened her mouth to rebuttal that statement, but Aradia just continued on.  
“You deserve a break, even if it’s just for a short while. Seriously, you have been studying harder than all of us combined.” She grabbed Feferi’s hand. “Come ooooooonn! Let’s go to the park. It’ll be fuuuuun!”  
“Hmmm…”  
“Hmmm?” Aradia questioned.  
“Hmmm...Alright.” Feferi agreed with a slight smile. “You have to promise me you’ll study some though, okay Aradia?” She asked the girl as she was already pulling her out the door.  
“Oh, yeah, sure, Okie dokie Mrs. Megido .I’ll study my brains out when I get home.”  
“You better not half-ass it either. I mean genuine studying.”  
“I already said yes! I cross my heart!”  
“Pinkie promise me.” Feferi said, holding out her pinkie for Aradia.  
“Sure thing, love.” She completed the pinkie promise and they made their way to the park.

~  
Once they got to the park, Feferi insisted to just sit down and relax, but Aradia pulled her over to the swings.  
“Get on and I’ll push you!” Aradia said, smiling.  
Feferi sighed heavily. “Okay, fine.” She sat down on the swing and began moving after Aradia gave her a push.  
“Seeee? Isn’t this fuuuuun?”  
“I guess,” She said, smiling a bit. “Come on.” She got of the swing. “You get on now, I’ll push.”  
Aradia complied and got on the swing and Feferi gave pushed her. “Hey Fef,”  
“Yeah?”  
“I guess you could say I’m a bisexual, because I swing both ways…BA DUM TISSSSS.”  
“…”  
“YOU LOVE MY PUNS!”  
“Though I love you dearly, your puns and I have an off-on relationship.” Feferi giggled.  
“I guess you could say I’m like a light switch…”  
“Aradia. No.”  
“Because you turn me on!”  
“ARADIA NOOOOO!”  
“ARADIA YESSSSSSSSSSSS!”  
~  
After some time spent on the playground, the sun began to set. Before going home, they both decided to unwind at the lake nearby.  
“It’s beautiful, this view.” Feferi said, looking at the sky.  
“Yeah…a shame I can’t see this view like this all the time.”  
“Just go outside more, silly. You’re always in your room anyways.”  
“Yeah, but when I go out, it isn’t the right time, ya know?   
“I know, but hey,” she put her arms around Aradia’s neck. “It won’t always be like that. One day, you’ll get this view again. It may not be this one exactly, but you’ll see it.” She smiled warmly. “And when you do, it’ll greet you with open arms.”   
Aradia flushed as Feferi’s lips met hers. They were soft like little pillows and her breath tasted like peppermint. She smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Feferi’s waist.  
“HEY!”  
Both of them pulled away to see where the familiar voice was coming from.  
“ARADIA YOU ASSHAT, YOU STOLE MY FUCKING NOTES, GIVE THEM BACK!” Karkat yelled.  
“OUT OF ALL TIMES YOU COULD HAVE BOTHERED ME ABOUT THIS; YOU CHOOSE TO BE A COCKBLOCK?” Aradia yelled back in return.  
“I DON’T GIVE A FLYING FUCK; I WANT MY NOTES BECAUSE I AM ACTUALLY GOING TO STUDY.”  
“Wow. That’s great and all, but I gave them to Sol…”  
“GODDAMNIT!” He walked away angrily in search of his notes.  
”Ah Karkat, such a calm and collected friend…”  
“Indeed…indeed.”


End file.
